A Different Type Of Texing
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: Pierce is bored in class and his cat eared boyfriend keeps sending him embarassing texts. What to do, what to do... Uke!Pierce, Seme!Boris, Teacher!Blood, and a little Not-so-innocent!Ace. PierceXBoris with hints at BloodXElliot


**(A/N) Happy third(?) day of the Olympics 2012! ^w^ I is going to try and publish a random something every day the Olympics are running…and those of you that know me know that that will never happen ^^" …*shrug* live life and enjoy it X3**

**Mkay, so I was texting my boyfriend (that doesn't make me female, I could easily be gay…) and reading Alice in the Country of Hearts and suddenly wondered how Boris would abuse the power of a cell phone and then it turned into what would Boris send to Pierce (who doesn't think they're adorable together) and yeah…this is to Eyes for being an awesome boyfriend. ;3 Angel because you need some cheering up, …and Ani because you bought EVERY Alice in the Country of Hearts and most of the Alice in the Country of Clover books…ya crazy otaku…enjoy ;3**

Pierce groaned and dropped his head on his desk in exhaust. He got little to no sleep and would've loved to just stay in bed all day. But, of course, his teacher, Mr. Blood Dupre, had arranged for one of his 'this will be on your final test' lessons that usually never seemed to teach anyone anything. He began to zone out when Mr. Dupre started yelling at the blonde, bunny eared male named Elliot for punching one of the bloody twins. Pierce sighed, he watched the tall black haired man hand Elliot a detention slip and could've sworn he saw the teacher wink. The blush that burned across Elliot's' cheeks only seemed to confirm the thought.

Suddenly, a small vibration shocked his leg and made him jump, earning a confused look from his friend Ace. He just smiled at the brunette as a sign he was fine and quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, making sure to hide it from Mr. Dupre who had returned his attention to whatever he had been talking about, and checked for the reason it had vibrated. The small electronic screen said; one new text from 'Boris'. He clicked on his inbox and quickly read it.

_From Boris: Hey, babe. Really enjoyed last night ;3 we should try that again~ you looked really hot~_

Pierce felt a sudden heat over his entire body and was certain that his face was just as red as Elliot's had been. He let out a low breath he didn't realize he was holding, and started typing a response.

_To Boris: :P Thanks to you I got no sleep! I'm beyond exhausted and trying to pay attention in class!_

The green and blonde haired teen rubbed his eyes and tried not to let his mind wander to what Boris had said and failed miserably, Boris had said he had looked hot…and had called him babe…he couldn't help the faint smile appearing on his lips. Even though he and the pink haired cat boy had been dating for a few months, Boris never failed to make him feel loved, in his own special way of course.

_From Boris: That means I did a good job~ ;3 and I just woke up…too lazy to go to school, I'm just gunna go hang out at ur house, that kool with you?_

_To Boris: Thanks for the concern, I could fail my final! ...since you're going to whether I say okay or not…why not…just don't break anything…_

He scratched at the back of his mouse ears and sighed again, waiting for the response.

_From Boris: U didn't seem 2 concerned 'bout your final last night when you were spread-eagle on my bed and begging me to, what was it again?~ To hurry up and fuck you?~ ;3 u better believe I'm gunna make you beg for me again~ was really hot~_

Pierce's hand slammed over his mouth to stop the shriek he was about to emit, his eyes were wide as he checked to make sure no one was looking at him. He breathed in slowly in an attempt to stop his heart from beating at an unhealthy fast rate.

Pierce's hands shook a little, but he eventually sent his boyfriend another message, hopefully expressing his feelings correctly.

_To Boris: WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

_From Boris: ;3 Because I knew it would get u riled up~ you're too cute for ur own good~ *nuzzle*_

The mouse eared teen felt his eye twitch and his shoulders drop. "God, Boris." He breathed out and put his phone back in his pocket, hoping that it would annoy the older teen if he didn't respond.

He looked back up to the front of the class room and saw that Elliot had been called up to answer a question on the board. He turned to gaze out the window, unamused. Once again there was a sharp vibrating against his leg and this time he squeaked.

"Hey, Pierce, what's up with you today?" Ace whispered from the seat next to him. "You're really jumpy. Even more so than when you and Boris used to be enemies." He giggled slightly, as if thinking it was funny how everything worked out.

Pierce sometimes thought it was funny too. A few months ago, when he transferred to this school, he had accidentally knocked into the punk cat and had ended up on the floor with Boris on top of him. He remembered instantly freezing up with fear when he first looked into the golden cats eyes; like if he thought Boris was going to literally kill him. Of course, Boris being the 'punk' of the school, had warned Pierce to "watch where he was going." That had made the mouse ignore his fear and retaliate with a "same goes for you, cat boy." Boris's ears had perked up with interest and a signature smirk covered his face. "Ohhh~ feisty one, aren't you~" He purred and leaned their faces closer together, making Pierce drop any courage he had gathered and give a small squeak of fear. "I look forward to our next meeting, mouse." The next few weeks were spent with Boris trying to get close to Pierce, and Pierce trying to evade him; it was like their own little game. When Boris had finally managed to corner him and question him, they had accidentally revealed they're odd love for each other.

The mouse boy shook his head to clear the flashback and answer his friend. "Oh, it's nothing. Just…Boris being Boris." He pulled his cell back out and looked over the text.

_From Boris: Hey, ur new bed is really soft~ I'll have to dominate u here sometime soon~ It might make it so u can actually walk again after Im done with u~_

Pierce face palmed.

"Hey, can I read it?" Ace looked excited at finding some form of distraction from the class.

"Well…I guess…"

Before the green and blonde haired boy could finish, Ace had taken the phone and started reading the text. His eyes widened and he looked up at Pierce like he was asking if it was a joke.

"Pierce! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Dupre's voice echoed through the room and made Pierce start.

"Uhh! Yes, Sir! Sorry, I was just explaining to Ace…and I…uhh I think he gets it now…Right, Ace?"

The brunette just nodded, phone hidden under his desk.

When Mr. Dupre turned back to the board, after giving each of them a stern look, Ace tossed Pierces' cell back. The mouse boy opened it and gasped when he realized that Ace had sent a text to his boyfriend pretending to be him.

_To Boris: As great as that sounds, I really like it when I can feel how hard we went at it the day after~ Btw, do you know where we can get some handcuffs?_

He quickly put on caps lock and sent another message.

_To Boris: THAT WAS ACE! NOT ME!_

_From Boris: …Fuck!_

_To Boris: Intelligent word choice. And before you ask: no, we're not getting handcuffs_

_From Boris: Id say 'fuck you' but I already do that…;3 jk…but not really~_

A soft flickering noise sounded when Pierce's ears twitched in annoyance.

_From Boris: So, yeah…about your new bed…_

_To Boris: What'd you do?_

_From Boris: …;3 Just using it to the full extent I can at the moment~_

Pierce stared at the phone in disbelief. 'No. He wouldn't…' He typed a response before his mind could even begin to decide what he thought the cat teen was doing.

_To Boris: You better not be doing what I think you're doing!_

_From Boris: And if I am?~_

_To Boris: You better not be!_

_New Multi-media Message from Boris, Click To View._

The mouse eared teen glared at the phone like he would if it was his pink haired boyfriend.

_To Boris: Im not going to open that picture…_

_From Boris: That's no fun~ Live a little, mouse boy~ ;3_

Pierce was just about to begin a response when his cell phone was pulled from his grasp.

"Now what do we have here?" A smooth, cocky voice that Pierce recognized made the boy slowly tilt his head up to look into the smirking bright blue eyes of Mr. Dupre.

"I-it's not what you think." The younger squeaked and tried to shrink down even further into his chair, way too afraid to meet the teacher gaze again.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it is." There was another buzzing noise from the phone and Blood gave Pierce a merciless smile before clicking on the screen to read the new text. It was silent for a long moment as the teacher looked it over. "Well…I'm going to be taking this away until the end of the day. But when you get it back tell your boyfriend that he needs to greatly improve his spelling." The tall black haired male held out the phone for Pierce to see.

_From Boris: Hury up and cum (;3) home an join meh!_

Pierce face palmed and nodded, still refusing to meet Mr. Dupre's eyes.

"Good." Blood turned away, taking the phone back to his desk with him.

The mouse teen groaned and lay his head down on the desk. 'Boris. You are so dead.'

**(A/N) Well, dat twas fun ^w^ Anyways, I was a lil distracted while writing this because I found a new yaoi! X3 It's called Uraboku and it's awesome, both action filled and yaoifull ;3 de best mix! Hope ya enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what cha think~ I was thinking bout having a second chap from Boris's POV….*shrug* idk… ^w^**

**~Wolf~**


End file.
